The Great Song-fic Revenge
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: My muse, Kyuki, lets the G-boys make a song-fic bashing authoresses. It's pretty funny and the song-fic is to that O-Town song. R&R minna-san!


Disclaimer: Don't own G-boys and don't own O-Town, comprende?  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyuki: Okay... I think this'll work... :: uses his muse-magic to zap in the  
G-boys::  
  
Duo: Whoa! What a ride! ::looks around:: Say, where are we?  
  
Wufei: I don't know... It looks familiar...  
  
Quatre: Ah! It's Shinju Meg Uchuno's authoress realm!  
  
G-boys:: scream::  
  
Kyuki: Stop screaming! Shinju isn't here!  
  
Quatre: Kyuki? What are you doing?  
  
Kyuki: well, I figured you guys would love to get back at all those  
authoresses that have  
terrorized you and I'm giving you that chance.  
  
Heero: Honto ni? Where are all the weapons then?  
  
Kyuki:: points to a door behind him:: Over here... :: they all walk through  
the door and  
they find that the room is a recording studio::  
  
Heero: These aren't weapons...  
  
Kyuki: We are using a different weapon, Heero. It's called a song-fic.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: We're gonna sing?  
  
Kyuki: Yup. You guys can make up a song-fic to get back at the authoresses...  
  
Wufei: Hm... what an interesting idea. Souzou, you astound me.  
  
Kyuki: Thanks, Wufei. I'm honored you said so.  
  
Wufei: You should be.  
  
Kyuki: O.o?  
  
Quatre: But... where is Shinju? Your her muse, you should know.  
  
Kyuki: She's watching TV, far away from this realm.  
  
Trowa: Good.  
  
Duo::mock surprise:: He speaks!  
  
Trowa: ///.   
  
Kyuki: Anyway... just go into the sound booth and put on the headphones, you  
sing into  
the microphones.  
  
Duo: Duh... :: the G-boys enter the large sound booth::  
  
Quatre: Before we start, is there anyone you'd like to dedicate this song-fic  
to, Kyuki?  
  
Kyuki: Hm... yes. I'd like to dedicate this to the muses out there.  
Especially Ayamachi,  
Kaori's suffering muse. Matteo, who unfortunately works for Cherry Blossom...  
  
G-boys:: shudder at the thought of CPT::  
  
Kyuki: And Eros and Thaila, the poor muses of Rebecca the Great.  
  
Wufei::annoyed:: Can we start yet, Souzou?  
  
Kyuki: Sure! I'll man the controls!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei:: singing::  
Lots of fan-onnas surrounding me  
I'm lost in their sick world of fantasy  
Every night they write 'bout me  
And it shows up on their computer screens  
  
Duo:: singing::  
Now these are hot girls  
But there not your average girls  
They're obsessed otaku chicks hooked on anime  
And there so fine, ( damn! )  
And designed to blow your mind  
They are dominatrix, bishounen lovin', authoresses ( woo! )  
  
G-boys:: singing::  
I have nightmares about a girl who thinks romance pairings are funny  
Who have insanely wild writing styles  
With such evil smiles  
Throw in a website like Fanfiction.net  
They are the stars of  
My nightmares  
  
Trowa:: singing::  
They like to write fanfics in the dark  
And then post 'em on the net to make their mark  
Some tend to make their poor muses scream  
Writing whatever they daydream ( oh! )  
Duo:: singing::  
Now these are hot girls  
But there not your average girls  
They're obsessed otaku chicks hooked on anime  
And there so fine, ( damn! )  
And designed to blow your mind  
They are dominatrix, bishounen lovin', authoresses ( woo! )  
  
G-boys:: singing::  
I have nightmares about a girl who thinks romance pairings are funny  
Who have insanely wild writing styles  
With such evil smiles  
Throw in a website like Fanfiction.net  
They are the stars of  
My nightmares  
  
Quatre:: singing::  
But looks aren't everything  
They have evil personalities  
That could make demons scream!  
There mamas thinks there lazy  
There friends all think there crazy  
But in there minds  
They zap me into there fics and make me leave my world behind  
  
Heero:: singing::  
Every night I have nightmares  
'Bout authoresses and there crazy romance pairs  
My mental state  
Has gone down the drain  
'Cause of these damn authoresses ( oh! )  
  
G-boys:: singing::  
I have nightmares about a girl who thinks romance pairings are funny  
Who have insanely wild writing styles  
With such evil smiles  
Throw in a website like Fanfiction.net  
They are the stars of  
My nightmares  
  
  
G-boys:: singing::  
I have nightmares about a girl who thinks romance pairings are funny  
Who have insanely wild writing styles  
With such evil smiles  
Throw in a website like Fanfiction.net  
They are the stars of  
My nightmares  
  
  
G-boys:: singing::  
I have nightmares about a girl who thinks romance pairings are funny  
Who have insanely wild writing styles  
With such evil smiles  
Throw in a website like Fanfiction.net  
They are the stars of  
My nightmares  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyuki:: clapping:: Nice job, guys!  
  
Duo::bows:: Thank you, thank you.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! What were you doing saying that all the fan-onna's are 'hot'?!  
  
Duo: Hoping to flatter them so when they come to beat the crap outta us,  
they'll go easy  
on me?  
  
G-boys ( sans Duo ) and Kyuki:: sigh and sweatdrop::  
  
Quatre: Are you gonna post this Kyuki?  
  
Kyuki: Yup!  
  
Wufei: We'll get flamed!  
  
Kyuki::shrugges:: Not my problem... I'm posting it under Shinju's account.  
  
Heero: Good idea... :: suddenly the door to the recording room opens and in  
steps Shinju::  
  
Shinju: Oh, hey G-boys... what are you all doing here?  
  
G-boys: O.O!  
  
Kyuki:: stuttering:: Um... well, we were... um...  
  
Shinju: Hey, did you guys sing or something?  
  
G-boys and Kyuki: NO!  
  
Shinju: Then way is the ' Recording' light on?  
  
Kyuki: Duo must of sat on a button or something...  
  
Duo: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Shinju: Well, I thought I heard some noise in hear, but I guess I was  
wrong...  
  
Heero: We were listening to music. Your muse invited us.  
  
Shinju: Oh? Honto ni? Sorry I disturbed you... I'll go grab us some drinks  
and stuff and we  
can all listen to music together?  
  
Duo: Sure! I'd love to!  
  
Shinju: Yosh! I'll be back in a nano... ::leaves::  
  
G-boys and Kyuki:: sigh with relief::  
  
Quatre: You better post the song-fic before she returns!  
  
Kyuki: Hai! ::posts fic::  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinju: I'd just like to let everyone reading this know that I didn't mean  
ANY harm to  
anyone. This is just a bit of fun I thought up a few minutes ago. I just  
wondered what the  
G-boys would say if they had to make a song-fic bashing authoresses. Please  
take no  
offense. All flames will be read and laughed at, so don't bother sending any.  
  
Remember to review, minna-san! Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!  
  
  
  
Owari!  



End file.
